


Wake Me Up Before You Go

by Lalia037



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Drinking, Drunk England, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, USUK - Freeform, it's 1am what am i doing, this doesn't make sense, what, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalia037/pseuds/Lalia037
Summary: Just another normal night after a meeting where England goes out to drink at the bar.America has to come pick him up. Again.





	Wake Me Up Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus for real what am I doing at 1:07AM what the heck did I write. My mind couldn't stop repeating the song and was stuck on ,,Wake me up, before you go go." I'm not even gonna reread it to check for mistakes or anything this is garbage anyways and will be deleted soon probably lol.

Just another normal night after a thoroughly exhausting meeting held in London.  
Like any other times, England of course went out drinking with some other nations, those being France and Prussia.  
It has gone well. (read as: England has been so drunk he passed out under the table with a couple of bottles, but at least he still had clothes on. Last time he was half naked and tried to give a lap dance to a poor man who had done nothing wrong. He didn’t deserve that trauma. Also Prussia took some pictures from that time for blackmailing.)  
So the current situation is: Prussia tried to flirt with a chick, who apparently had a boyfriend. A tall and muscular one. One who could bend you in half just by looking at you. But luck was on his side, because Gilbird was with him and he pretended he was flirting with THAT chick. He might have looked like he was crazy or something, but hey, they were at a pub. It’s not that unusual to see things like this.  
France was fine. I bit tipsy, but overall nothing bad. He was enjoying the show quite much.  
England laid on the floor, snoring lightly. After two hours of crying about how he’s a great cook and people just don’t appreciate things in the world anymore, and that he doesn’t even know why he ever goes anywhere with that perverted French he grew tired and slumped down into the chair until he just slipped out of it and got under the table. How does one do that?

So as France was still sipping on his glass of whiskey, he decided it was already late enough for them to retreat for the day. With a little help he dragged England back into the chair.

Not so surprisingly, but still God knows why, America received a phone call in the middle of the night.  
,,WHY. ME…AGAIN.” I what he had complained about on the phone to France.  
,,Why, Amérique, that has multiple reasons.” chuckled France ,,One is that you take him home every time anyways. You two should be accustomed to this situation by now.” He took another sip from his glass as he heard a groan on the other side of the phone. ,,Two, who ELSE do you think would actually come and get eyebrows, hm?”  
America could literally HEAR that he was winking. What a douche.  
,,Three…don’t think we don’t know that you actually like to take care of him”  
Now THIS had caught him off guard. Him? That he would like to be over at England’s place and take care of him? To hold him and hear his light snoring as he went up the stairs to take him to the bedroom and tuck him in like he would with his lov- WOAH THERE. No.  
That wasn’t it. He just felt obligated to do that since he was a hero, and heroes would not let anyone down, whatever the problem was. No other feelings were involved. He didn’t like how peaceful England looked as he slept. He didn’t like the way he would unconsciously snuggle into his jacket as he carried him. Noooooo. No.

,,Uhm. No. That’s not it. But you’re right, no one else would do that so I’ll go now.”

France smirked as he ended the call, then looked over at his companions. Yes, this is certainly another normal night. Well, at least for him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30 minutes later America pulled up into the parking lot. He walked into the not-so-quiet bar and saw France at the counter trying to invite the bartender to his hotel room for the night.  
He turned around as America approached and waved at him.  
,,Good to see you, mon cher, have we perhaps disturbed your sleep?” asked France with a playful smirk.  
,,Actually yes, if you couldn’t tell” huffed out America trying to look irritated, but it didn’t really work.  
,,Ah, well sorry for that. Here’s your sleeping beauty now, you can take him and be on your way. Though I promise I’ll make it up to you this time. McDonald’s tomorrow? My treat ;) “  
,,That wink wasn’t promising. But HELL YEAH I’ll take you up on that offer!”  
,,Haha, thought so. Now shoo, you better go before he wakes up here and bites our heads off.”  
,,Right. Well then, see ya tomorrow! G’night!”  
,,Good night to you too.”

America was already at the car when France had one more thing to say. Sadly, America didn’t hear him shout after him to ,,Use protection!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The drive to England’s home was quiet, except for some mumbling from the drunken nation’s part about some fairies or something.  
Just America imagined before, he carried England up to his bedroom and laid him on the bed. He got him a cup of water and some painkillers (he’ll need them very much) and set it on the nightstand.  
For a little bit he watched him as he slept, then was about to leave, when a hand grabbed the sleeve of his jacket.  
,,Stay” said the older nation, seemingly drifting in and out of consciousness.  
,,What, you can’t sleep alone?” There was actually no teasing in his voice. It was a kind question accompanied by a fond smile. Whatever. England wouldn’t remember it in the morning anyways.  
,,It’s not that…just.. please…”  
‘No way he would be this honest if not dead-drunk..’ thought the American.  
,,Until you fall asleep?”  
,,…Until morning…”  
‘Ugh… I’m so gonna regret this.’ ,,Fine. But once it’s morning, I’m leaving.” Mused America as he sat down on the side of the bed.  
,,Thank you” The older nation yawned and closed his eyes.  
,,But America…promise me something..”  
,,Hm? What is it, England?”  
England just smiled as he cracked one of his eyes open to looked at the other ,,Wake me up before you go.”

Let's just say he didn't actually regret it that much.


End file.
